Las dudas del héroe
by Oiaso
Summary: La Navidad ha llegado a la villa, y con ella las sonrisas, los buenos deseos y la felicidad. Pero no en todos los hogares celebran estas fechas tan señaladas. Un silencio espeso reina en casa de los Montalvo. Ha pasado un año desde aquel fatídico día en el que el destino, cruel e implacable, se llevó a Cristina de su lado, cambiando sus vidas para siempre.


**LAS DUDAS DEL HÉROE**

La luna brilla con especial fuerza esta noche. Sus blanquecinos rayos se cuelan traviesos por las ventanas, velando el sueño de todos aquellos que se mecen en brazos de Morfeo. La Navidad ha llegado a la villa, y con ella las sonrisas, los buenos deseos y la felicidad. Pero no en todos los hogares celebran estas fechas tan señaladas.

Un silencio espeso reina en casa de los Montalvo a pesar de que hace tiempo que están despiertos, pues los amargos recuerdos no les dejan dormir. Ha pasado un año desde aquel fatídico día en el que el destino, cruel e implacable, se llevó a Cristina de su lado, cambiando sus vidas para siempre.

Desde entonces, llevan el dolor por dentro. Ninguno quiere hablar de lo que pasó, aunque todos la lloran, cada uno a su manera. En esta aciaga noche, Alonso ahoga lágrimas y sollozos en la almohada; Margarita pregunta silenciosamente a la luna por qué la vida se ha cebado con su familia; Sátur se remueve en su jergón, buscando la forma de poder arrancarles aunque sea una sonrisa; y Gonzalo…

Gonzalo ha pasado gran parte de la noche fuera, vagando de tejado en tejado, buscando, en vano, algo con lo que ocupar su mente. A media noche, se ha acercado hasta el cementerio, donde reposa el cuerpo de su difunta esposa. Arrodillado junto a la tumba, acaricia con tristeza y añoranza la tosca cruz de madera. Y llora, amargamente, dejando salir toda su impotencia por no poder vengarla, pues en ningún momento ha olvidado su promesa. Ha pasado horas sin moverse, hasta que sus entumecidos huesos le han pedido un descanso. Se dirige a casa entre sombras, pero no consigue conciliar el sueño, y cansado de esas horas muertas ha decidido salir nuevamente a la calle.

Aun es temprano y las solitarias calles lo reciben con un aire gélido que le hace cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho para mantener el calor. Como un autómata recorre las mismas calles que un año atrás. Cuando gira el último recodo los recuerdos le golpean duramente. A lo lejos, ve a Cristina, la abraza, le suplica que no le deje… Pero ha llegado tarde… Las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir se deslizan libres por sus mejillas y un grito desgarrador brota de su garganta.

Cabizbajo y con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, sigue caminando hacia las afueras de la villa, necesita estar sólo. Únicamente hay un lugar que le transmite algo de paz en momentos tan duros como este. Los rayos de luna se reflejan en las cristalinas aguas del lago, haciendo brillar la superficie, convirtiéndolo en una hermosa estampa.

Con la mirada perdida en las tranquilas aguas, Gonzalo deja que sus pensamientos vaguen libremente, y una y otra vez llega a las mismas preguntas… Quién es realmente, si hizo bien en elegir esa doble y peligrosa vida, si no debería haberle contado la verdad a su hijo…

Fueron la culpabilidad, el odio y su sed de venganza los que le impulsaron a convertirse en Águila Roja, a pesar de saber que esos sentimientos no son buenos compañeros de la vida. En un principio, buscar al asesino de Cristina era su única misión, pero no tardó en convertirse en el justiciero de la villa, pues eran muchos los que necesitaban su ayuda.

Aun así, siguió creyendo, o quizá queriendo creer, que cuando diera con el causante de su desgracia el Águila Roja llegaría a su fin, pero no fue así. Siguió con su cometido de ayudar a los más desfavorecidos, días tras día, y noche tras noche; convirtiéndose poco a poco en ese héroe tan admirado y esperado por unos, y terriblemente temido por otros.

Hoy es el día en que todos lo ven como un hombre invencible, que no teme nada, ni siquiera a la muerte. Pero no imaginan cuán equivocados están. Gonzalo tan solo es un hombre, más culto y experimentado sí, y con habilidades con las que otros no se atreven ni a soñar, también. Pero en el fondo, es un hombre como otro cualquiera, cuyo mayor miedo es que hagan daño a su familia.

Y ese temor es algo que lo acompaña cada día, y más desde que comenzó su doble vida. Cada vez que sale de misión, cada vez que se enfunda en el traje de héroe, no pone sólo su vida en peligro, ni la de su postillón, su fiel e inseparable amigo. Pone en peligro la vida de toda su familia. Si llegaran a descubrirle… Más de una vez los han utilizado para intentar llegar hasta él, y eso, sin que sepan a ciencia cierta que héroe y maestro son uno sólo, por lo que no puede ni siquiera imaginar las fatales consecuencias que traería que descubriesen su verdadera identidad. Todos ellos acabarían pagando por su culpa.

Ese sentimiento lo atormenta, y es por ello que a menudo se pregunta si realmente hizo bien en convertirse en quien es. Pero no sólo por eso. Además de a la seguridad de su familia, ha tenido que renunciar a muchas otras cosas, y no siempre está seguro de que merezca la pena.

Ha renunciado a tener una vida sencilla, sin sobresaltos, sin más preocupaciones que cuidar de su hijo y conseguir algo que llevarse a la boca cada día. Ha renunciado a pasar todo el tiempo que debiera con Alonso, quien le reprocha, una y otra vez, el que no haya hecho nada para buscar al asesino de su madre. Ha renunciado a Margarita, al amor de su vida. Incluso la empujó a los brazos de Juan, pensando que así podría tener la vida que se merece y que siente que él, como Águila Roja, nunca podrá darle.

Ha renunciado a tantas cosas que una y otra vez se pregunta si realmente desea seguir con esa doble vida y si de veras merece la pena. Y una y otra vez, llega a la misma conclusión. El héroe es parte de sí mismo, y eso es algo que no puede cambiar. Y sabe que, a pesar de todo lo que debe dejar a un lado, seguirá vagando de tejado en tejado, día tras día y noche tras noche, cuidando de esa villa que tanto lo necesita.


End file.
